Diferencias
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "¿Acaso tu alma seguía siendo la misma? ¿Me seguirás odiando? ¿Me amabas en aquel entonces? No… No puede ser eso. Aún puedo ver el desprecio en tus ojos." One-Shot. Rating por muerte de personaje.


_"Diferencias"_

(A falta de un mejor título)  
_  
Yu-Gi-Oh_, no me pertenece. Y jamás va a suceder.

* * *

_Éramos demasiado diferentes, _y no sólo en apariencia… también en todo lo que podía ser visible.  
Tus ojos… estaban llenos de bondad, mientras que los míos, después de tanto tiempo, aún tenían sed de venganza.  
Tu largo cabello era de un color tan negro como las sombras… mi cabello era tan blanco como la luna misma…  
¡Incluso nuestra ropa es tan diferente! _¡Maldita sea!  
_Mis prendas… tan comunes y_ corrientes _como el color caoba de mis ojos…_ y tú… _de ojos azules tan obscuros como el cobalto… vestida de extravagantes prendas, de lejanas tierras que me recordaban a mi hogar con el simple hecho de verte…Hasta estas alturas, no sé quien contrasta con quien… Sí tu morena y suave piel, no quedaba con la mía, pálida y enferma… o sí yo hacía contraste con tu peculiar belleza.

Pero... éste no era mi verdadero rostro… mi piel solía ser morena, y mis ojos eran tan azules como los tuyos, pero, mientras tu cuidas las tumbas… yo me encargué de saquearlas…  
Tú alma se atrevió a nacer otra vez… mientras que la mía, jamás ha muerto…Tal vez eso era lo que nos separaba tanto, y eso me molestaba…

¿Acaso nuestras diferencias no nos dejaban acercarnos?  
¿Qué no podían ver mis sacrificios?  
¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaba tomando prestado un cuerpo que no era mío?

Jamás quise terminar así…

¿Qué era todo aquello que podíamos controlar en la palma de nuestra mano?  
¿Acaso estaba a nuestro alcance?

Sí era así… jamás podría tocarlo, ni con la punta de los dedos, por más que lo desease…Por más que deseara poder estar juntos _¿Qué sucedería cuando murieras?_

Mi alma vagaría sin un cuerpo,_ y yo… _yo le debo mi actual felicidad a mi propietario… a Ryou… _Él me permite estar contigo, me permite robar su nombre… _me dejó ser el alma principal de éste,_ nuestro cuerpo… _y me dejo sentir la felicidad, por que ese era su deseo… que yo fuera feliz antes de perderme en el olvido de la obscuridad.  
Él me hizo cambiar… ahora soy la persona que pude haber sido si mi hogar, Kúl Elna, no hubiese sido masacrado… Pero sí eso no hubiese sucedido, jamás te hubiera visto por primera vez… jamás hubiera grabado tu rostro en mi memoria, querida._  
Hubiese olvidado tu rostro… hubiese olvidado lo que sentía por ti…  
_Preferí verte bella y viva mientras se pudiera… decidí matarte de último, pero mi cuerpo murió primero, y con él… _mi alma…  
_Pero, aquí te veo de nuevo, con los mismos hermosos y bondadosos ojos, con unas prendas parecidas a las que usaste 3 mil años atrás… y con aquel artilugio del milenio alrededor de tu cuello, como la primera vez…

¿Acaso tu alma seguía siendo la misma? ¿Me seguirás odiando?

¿Me amabas en aquel entonces?

No…

No puede ser eso. Aún puedo ver el desprecio en tus ojos, aunque sea tu antigua alma hablando a través de ellos… Aun así duele… duele que tus memorias no me hayan perdonado.

¿Qué he hecho mal?

¡He pedido tu perdón tantas veces!

¡Estoy cansado de preguntarme que he hecho mal!

_Dime: _¿Qué hice mal? _¿Acaso puedo corregirme? _

Quisiera que pudieras perdonarme… siendo una sacerdotisa ¿No deberías de buscar el perdón en las personas? Veo que has cambiado. Ahora la justicia es diferente_ ¿No es así? _Ahora uno no sólo debe mantenerse fiel para no ser considerada una mala persona…  
_  
_Hay reglas diferentes, ya no estamos en el pasado… Jamás podré decir que eres mía por el simple hecho de que estamos enamorados… ¡Pero ahora no estás obligada a casarte con alguien que no quieres…_al fin podemos estar juntos!_

¿Qué sucede?

¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Eres incapaz de confiar en mí, y lo sé… tampoco te culpo de tus inseguridades, me culpo a mi mismo, por no lograr que confíes en mi. Me culpo de todo aquello que te hiere… pero ya no puedo hacer nada, podría morir en el intento… y aunque, eso no me asusta:_ ¿Cómo podría arriesgar la vida de Ryou? Soy malvado… pero tengo mis modos en los que me gusta ganar… _y así perderíamos tanto yo,_ como él… _Y si él no existiera…_yo tampoco._

Y deseo existir, vale la pena todo lo que sucede, por el hecho de que puedo estar contigo.

Sé que jamás pensaras igual que yo,

soy completamente diferente al mundo en el que vives… y sé que aunque podría cambiar, soy incapaz de hacerlo…Sería capaz de pedirle a los Dioses que me perdonaran… Que purificaran mi alma, para, en alguna vida, poder estar contigo…Pero, aunque estoy arrepentido_ ¿Vale la pena arruinar lo que tenemos ahora? _¿Vale la pena que me olvide de ti?_ ¿Acaso vale la pena que te deje sola?  
__  
¡No quiero hacerlo! _¡Me da miedo que te enamores de otro hombre si me voy!_ ¿Qué tal que te enamoras de Ryou? _Él jamás podría perdonarse a si mismo si se llegara a enamorar de ti… Soy como un hermano para él… y aunque, pienso que sólo soy un substituto… sé que ahora se preocupa tanto por mi felicidad cómo lo hizo por su hermana cuando estaba con vida… y atesoro eso. _Atesoro eso con mi vida._

_(¿Sabías que todavía le escribe cartas?)_

Isis… no espero que estés escuchando atentamente mis palabras... pero me gustaría saber que estas consciente de su importancia… Jamás podría obligarte a quererme…_O tal vez si podría…_

No me tengas miedo, sólo tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida; y no pienso pedir mucho…_ por ahora. _No temas la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios torcidamente, tampoco temas el brillo en mis ojos y mucho menos mis acciones…_ que entonces tendría que darte una razón para temerme de verdad. Y no quiero eso, ya te lo he dicho antes… no vale la pena… _Sí tu amor fuese simplemente miedo, ya no valdría la pena…  
_  
¿Q-qué sucede conmigo? ¿Realmente acabo de amenazarte?_

Isis… aléjate de mi mientras puedas… no quiero lastimarte. Continúa con tu vida, regresa a cuidar de tus hermanos…  
Vuelve a esas tierras lejanas a las cuales jamás quiero regresar…

_Ve a un lugar donde jamás te encuentre…_

¡Escúchame!

¡Vete y no vuelvas!

_**¡Olvídate de mí!**_

_No quiero hacerte daño._

¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Qué sucede? Estás fría..._¿Quieres mi chaqueta? Yo no la necesito…_

Isis… querida, abre los ojos. Di algo... ¿Por qué te quedas callada? Hace poco tenías tantas cosas que decir. Y ahora estas fría…

¿Isis que sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?

¿Por qué?

_-¡¿Qué has hecho?_

Sólo podía ver desde lejos la escena. Veía a Ryou… estaba llorando.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

Volteaste a ver mi desvanecido espectro... no querías creer en mi duda… No quisiste creer.

Él sujeto fuertemente a Isis entre sus brazos, bajando la mirada… No comprendía

_-Tú…-_ Su voz estaba llena de tristeza y desprecio… _él ya no quería confiar en mi. –_Te dejo estar con ella_… ¿Y esto es lo que haces?_

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?_

_-Tú... ¡Mira lo que has hecho!  
_  
Sus ojos se cerraron en desesperación… sus lagrimas golpeaban el rostro de ella…_y yo seguía sin comprender._

La vi cuando Ryou se separó de ella para poner un negro mechón de cabello detrás de su oído, cuidadosamente, dejando delgados hilos de aquella extraña substancia en su hermoso rostro. Pasó el tiempo, y su fuerza mental para sostenerle, se agotó.  
Fue entonces que vi el cuchillo que descansaba en una palma que no me pertenecía_–pero de la cual tomaba el control de._

Decidiendo dejarla sobre su regazo, tomo su blanco cabello entre sus dedos, dejando rastros rojizos en los claros mechones.  
_  
¿Había perdido el control?_

No...

Yo estaba al mando de nuevo – _¿Lo había hecho a propósito?_

La sostuve fuertemente entre mis brazos, y_reí._

No pude evitar hacerlo…

Isis, Ryou… _perdónenme…_

_Jamás voy a cambiar._

_Fin._

* * *

_...  
_


End file.
